Light Show
by IcyKeys-Love
Summary: The glittering dust settled in her hair, making her look like a fairy... and there was only one other person there to witness the beautiful dance. Graylu week, day five, Fairy Dust.


Mizu-chan- Hey guys, sorry this one was uploaded so late in the day, my computer was whacked out, and I couldn't get to it. But it's working now! :) So here is day five of Graylu week! I love faeries. They make me happy. :3 lol, okay, I hope you likey! :)

* * *

><p>Fairy Dust<p>

Lucy stared up at the night sky, nervous. It had been so long since she'd used this magic, she wasn't sure it would even work anymore. The last time she'd used it, she'd been in the presence of her mother, who had taught her the quirky, simple, charm. Even though it was almost useless in battle, she loved it all the same. It was beautiful, easy, and not draining like Celestial Spirit Magic.

So here she was, on the anniversary of her mother's death, walking slowly up the path, dressed in a loose, shimmering golden sundress floating about her long, pale legs. She was alone. She didn't want to be around anyone at the moment. Selfish as it may sound, she wanted this night to herself. Besides, this was the first night in a looong time that she had used this particular magic.

Although, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed. She turned around and looked, but the path behind her was void of any life. So, still feeling conscious of a presence, but brushing it off as being paranoid, she continued. And, eventually, she reached the top.

She stood, the cool summer breeze causing her hair and skirt to lift, whipping around gently. She looked out over the ocean and sighed. She watched the moonlight creating patterns as the waves moved, lapping against the rocks below. She closed her eyes. She could almost convince herself that she could fly, with the wind flying against her face. Not that she was about to fling herself over the cliff and into the ocean.

She raised her hands in front of her face and closed her fists before taking a deep breath. Then, her focus gathered, she concentrated her magic in her palms before murmuring the spell.

"_Sióg bunúsach i mo mhéara, draíocht i mo chroí.*"_

She felt a tingling sensation, and she opened her eyes, but nothing happened. She exhaled in disappointment. Maybe she'd lost the ability to do it. She let her hands fall open. She wouldn't be able to show her mother what she could do. She had hoped, perhaps irrationally, that because of her increase in magic power, the magic this time would be even more spectacular. She looked down at her hands and jumped in surprise.

Gold, blue, and purple glittering dust was flowing from her fingertips. She lifted her hands and opened her previously clenched fists. A shower of the glowing magic blew up in a shower of light. Lucy smiled, and waved her hand in an arc above her head. Her grin stretched wider with joy as the beautiful sparks glimmered above her head. She laughed giddily and spun in a circle, hands outstretched. The light swirled around her and settled on the ground before disappearing.

Lucy calmed herself and stood still for a moment. Then, slowly, she reached towards the sky, then let her arms fall slowly down so she was pointing outwards, all the while trailing the sparkling dust. She pointed her toe and let her leg stretch out to gesture towards the sea, then back again. She spun quickly and leapt away, then back again. Soon, she was twisting, twirling, bending and pointing, a dance that created a captivating light show as she moved. Light spun from her fingertips, her toes, it gathered in her hair and made a radiating halo about her body. The Fairy Dust flew up and towards the sky, giving the illusion of even more stars.

And all the while, someone was watching.

He had too, he was worried about her. The way she had acted the past few days, stressed, quiet, tired, drawn, it all had signaled that something was up. When he finally asked, she had replied that it was nearing her mother's death date, and that he shouldn't worry. Then, this morning, she had asked that no one disturb her. She said she'd be out for a while. And he, concerned as he was, he couldn't just leave her alone. So, he followed her. He kept to the edge of the sparsely forested path, and his heart had pounded when she looked back.

But that wasn't the only time that his heart had pounded.

It had started when she first left her house. It had been at around seven thirty or so, and so it was already getting darker, as fall was fast approaching. The setting sun had caught her sundress and it shone in the golden rays of the light, reflecting it upon the ground. Her hair had been neatly brushed and it seemed to catch the sun as well. He'd been awestruck, and he'd almost been left behind before he'd come to his senses.

It seemed a bit weird to him, to be following her, especially on this day, but he'd done it before, and she hadn't been _too _mad. So he had a chance of not dying. Also, with Natsu not around, (the Dragon Slayer had gotten a clear message to back off and stay away,) he was less likely to be caught. And so, here he was, standing behind a tree, head peeking out to watch the beautiful maiden, the streams of starlight flowing from her fingertips.

The lights illuminated her face in the dark, and the moon only added to the effect. She looked like a goddess, that's the only way he could describe her. Bright, fair, kind.

His feet moved on their own, and, against his will, they carried him slowly, quietly, up the incline towards the now still figure. He closed his mouth, which he had only just realized was open, and tried to be as silent as he could as he came up in back of her. The light wasn't going out. Now that he was right behind her, he could see that it was dust, and not millions of tiny stars, that had set on her skin and hair. She glowed. He swallowed, his throat dry, and spoke.

"Lucy."

She whipped around, sending the glittering dust into his face with a luminous puff. Gray coughed and rubbed at his eyes, expecting the familiar sting, but there was nothing. And... it didn't taste bad either it just... dissolved.

"G-Gray! I t-t-told you guys not t-to follow m-me!" She stammered. Her cheeks were pink from her dance, and her muscles were visibly shivering. Gray, blinked and opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"I-I was worried about you so... I... sorry." He mumbled. He scratched his head and Lucy stared. Then, after a long moment, her face crumpled slightly and she giggled. He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"What?" He asked. Lucy pointed at his face and managed to say between her fits of laughter,

"Your mouth is glowing. You must have gotten Fairy Dust in your mouth!" She took a breath and calmed herself. Then, blushing, she looked away. "Yo-you didn't see... all of that, did you?" Gray considered lying, but thought better of it.

"Yeah. Uhm... it..." he trailed off, not wanting to sound soft. "It was beautiful. I... I didn't know you could dance like that... or do whatever kind of magic that was..." Lucy allowed herself to smile a little before replying to the compliment.

"Thanks. My mother taught it to me when I was little. It's called _Deannaigh Sióg, _or, Dust of Fairies. It's really simple. The color depends on what kind of main magic you use. If you don't have any magic, it's just gold. So, mine kind of stayed the same, it only added a few more colors." She looked up at Gray. "I imagine yours would be blue or something." Gray shrugged and touched her shoulder. Her lips were stretched in a smile, but her eyes weren't.

"Luce, are you okay?" He wondered. She stared at him. Then, she shook her head.

"No, not really, to be perfectly honest. But I'll be all right. I always feel better the day after her anniversary." She brushed some of the Fairy Dust off of her skirt. But her body was still glowing faintly. Gray couldn't help but stare. God _damn _she was so pretty! He could just-

"Gray? What's wrong?" Lucy's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked at her and said clearly, without thinking at all about the consequences,

"You're really beautiful, Lucy." He clapped a hand over his mouth and turned around, flushing quickly. What the hell was that?!

"E-eh?" Lucy squeaked. From her voice, Gray could tell she had gone red as well. He sighed.

_'Oh well, better just keep going, you can't screw it up anymore, right?' _He thought. He inhaled and faced her.

"I-I said you're really beautiful. I-I-I... I like you a lot..." He muttered, averting his eyes. Lucy was silent. That worried him. He knew that it was sudden, and he didn't really expect a reaction, but she could have said something, right? Maybe even slapped him? Anything?

"I like you too, Gray..." She murmured. Gray's head snapped up so quickly, his neck cracked. He winced and rubbed his neck in pain before looking back at her.

"What-" He started, but Lucy was already sprinting off down the path, leaving behind a gold contrail of light. He growled and called out playfully, "You're leaving a trail! I'm gonna find you and you're gonna tell me that again!" He heard her laugh as he took off after her.

"Fat chance! Besides, you'll have to catch me first!" She disappeared over the ridge, and Gray smiled.

And at the same time, Lucy grinned as well.

Maybe, from now on, these days wouldn't be so bad...


End file.
